La mujer que no soñé jamas
by saori serena kou
Summary: Una carta expresa todo el amor y la felicidad que Taiki tiene, y sin imaginarse de la mujer que nunca se imagino y tampoco la idea que ahora es feliz, a pesar de estos veinticinco años de casados. La mujer que no soñé jamas, pero jamas fui tan feliz... esto es un reto de parejas crack de originales ladies kou.


La mujer que no soñé jamás.

Una noche antes de la boda de la hija de Taiki, empezó a recordar como conoció a su amada princesa, mientras escuchaba la canción de Ricardo Arjona, la mujer que no soñé jamás, y escribió una carta para su amada esposa.

Antes de empezar, quiero escribirte, lo importante que fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo en mi vida, aunado a los problemas que tuvimos, tu siempre fuiste mi principal motor de mi propia existencia y mi vida.

 **La de lentes, la pasada de moda** **  
****la aburrida, la intelectual** **  
****la que prefiere una biblioteca a una discoteca** **  
****es con la que vivo yo.**

Recuerdo la primera vez, que te vi, usabas ropa demasiado señorada, y esos lentes de fondo de botella, y todos se aprovechaban de ti, ya que siempre estabas en la biblioteca y me burlaba de ti junto a mis hermanos, y mira que ironía de la vida, vives dentro de mi corazón.

 **La que todos tachan de fea y en el bus nadie le cede el lugar**

 **la que es mas que una precea para enseñar**

 **jamas sera modelo de television**

 **porque aun no hacen anuncios para el corazon.**

Gracias a un trabajo de excursión el único lugar desocupado era donde estaba, y de manera tímida te acercaste y me preguntaste si estaba ocupado y lamentablemente dije que no estaba ocupado, y me distes las gracias con una sonrisa muy hermosa, y al quitarte los lentes para limpiarlos me hechizaron unos ojos azul cielo como el mar. Y me quede flechado en ese mismo instante.

 **Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas** **  
****de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta** **  
****he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás** **  
****pero también jamás... fui tan feliz...**

Mis hermanos se burlaban de mi, cuando les pedí ayuda para conquistarte, ya que me enamoraste por como vives la vida, eres autentica y no falsa como las demás, me enamoro tu sencillez mi hermosa, princesa.

 **La que ya ni se pinta la boca, defraudada de coquetear**

 **la que es mas que una aguja para enhebrar**

 **si su enemigo aparece pintando el espejo**

 **ella le da una sonrisa y aniquila el complejo**

Para un 14 de febrero, llegaste con un vestido y maquillada de manera muy fatal, ya que las novias de mis hermanos según te ayudaron, para que se fijen en ti, pero fue todo lo contrario, todos se burlaron de ti, y saliste llorando, y yo de rabia les grite a mis hermanos:

Taiki ¡Bravo!, les pareció muy gracioso, pues saben que, ahora estoy muy decidido de declararle mi amor a mi princesa.

Entonces fui a verte a tu casa, y ahí estabas en la puerta, y te dije.

Taiki: ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Eres lo mejor que tengo de haberte conocido, y gracias a ti, no tengo que vivir de la frialdad de la gente. Eres la mujer que no soñé jamás pero tampoco pensé ser tan feliz a tu lado mi dulce princesa.

Princesa: Si, Taiki, quiero ser tu novia. Y nos dimos un beso cálido, que para mi suerte fue tu primer beso, y te lo di yo.

 **Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas** **  
****de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta** **  
****he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás** **  
****es una estrella fugaz...** **  
**

Al paso de los años, terminamos juntos la carrera y en la fiesta de graduación, te pedí que seas mi esposa, y tú aceptaste mi propuesta de matrimonio, ese día lucias muy hermosa, por que tu belleza física solo le dio alce a tu belleza interna.

 **Me gusta porque es autentica y vive sin recetas** **  
****de esas que tratan de vestir al amor de etiqueta** **  
****he venido a parar con la mujer que no soñé jamás** **  
****pero también jamás... fui tan feliz..**

Ahora estamos cumpliendo nuestras bodas de plata, con nuestros hijos, Taiki Jr. Kou y Serenity Kou, y ante ellos te digo mi princesa, mi Serena Tsukino de Kou que soy tan feliz a tu lado. Y que eres la mujer de mis sueños.

Con amor

Taiki Kou.

En eso entra Serena al cuarto y le pregunta a su esposo.

Serena: ya esta listo la cena, mi amor.

Taiki: Serena, te invito a cenar, y quiero que sepas que tu eres mi hermosa princesa.

Serena: te amo Taiki, y gracias.

Taiki: Toma esta carta, y quiero que cuando lo terminas de leer me digas tus punto de vista.

Serena: no es necesario, por que ya se que te voy a responder.

Taiki de manera coqueto le pregunta: ¿Así que ya sabes?

Serena: Si, y te digo que gracias por haberme sacado de esa oscuridad que había en mi corazón.

Taiki: gracias a ti, mi amor, por saber amar, y de ver realizado mis sueños. Te amo mi hermosa princesa.

Taiki contempla sus ojos de su amada Serena y le da un beso tierno.

Fin.


End file.
